


Silent Need

by ArchOfImagine



Series: SamiferBDSM [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Director Lucifer, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Porn Star Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, in that Sam is unaware of his partners, mentions of gangbang, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: As their one year anniversary approaches, Lucifer plans out the perfect scene for his submissive Sam. Thankfully, that scene only needs a little bit of proper preparation.





	Silent Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coplins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/gifts).



> Once again, it's [Coplins](http://coplins.tumblr.com/) birthday! Which means a continuation of last year's samifer fic. 
> 
> My sweet coppy... I am so happy to have you in my life! I'm glad that the last year has equaled actually meeting, and you forcing certain ships onto me... ;) I hope this fic will bring a little brightness into a few rough weeks for you. Love you!

They were together three months, before Sam was allowed to call Lucifer his real name: _Nick._ Of course, most of the time Sam simply referred to him as _sir_ or _master_... at least during playtimes. At month six, Nick asked him to move in, which Sam hesitated to do until two weeks later when he realized that he had only spent about three hours in his own apartment recently anyways. Nick had a condo near the studio that was all clean lines and exposed beams. The bed was immediately Sam’s favorite thing ever, and he settled into his new home without much issue.

On the work front, their video series was one of the highest grossing that their studio had ever produced. They put out a new video every month, each one showing Sam under Nick’s full control in a different BDSM scene. Sam had spent every month being more and more shocked by his own kinky desires. Things that he had initially thought would be a hard ‘no’... had actually been the hottest fucking experiences of his life. 

For their twelfth video, Nick spent two months planning some kind of ‘surprise’ that he refused to tell Sam about. It was essentially their one year anniversary of being together, so Nick demanded that he make it special for Sam. 

About two weeks before that, Nick sent an assistant to find him on the studio lot and have Sam go to his office. When he arrived, his boyfriend looked more than a little stressed out. “What’s going on?” Sam asked, closing the door behind him. 

Nick ran a hand through his hair and looked up. “I need your help, Sammy.”

Sam moved around the desk, perching against the edge of it and staring down at Nick. A year ago he would have never crossed the line to _Nick’s_ side of the desk, but as the attachment had grown, Sam had gotten more comfortable with knowing when Nick was open to his closeness. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“One of our actors tested positive on a test today, and he was scheduled to film a scene with a special guest we have on site for only two days. Everyone I’ve called his unavailable to step in for this scene, and if I can’t make it happen, the executives are going to be pissed.” Nick looked up at Sam for a moment, before reaching out and brushing his hand along Sam’s cheek. “I hate the idea of sharing you, love, but I don’t know who else to ask.”

“Of course.” Sam leaned down, capturing Nick’s lips in a quick, searing kiss. When he pulled away, Nick was smiling and Sam shook his head, “I hope he doesn’t have a big dick. You know how that goes…”

Nick’s hand brushed against Sam’s ass when he moved away from the desk… before slapping it gently. “Go get yourself prepped. We’ll start in an hour.”

* * *

Wearing a clean white robe and nothing else, Sam walked into the area where they were filming and looked over the setting they had set up. He hadn’t taken the time to ask what Nick had in mind for the film, but judging by the furniture placed around the small room, they were doing something involving a bar. Across the room, a man with shaggy black hair was wearing a full business suit and looking hotter than any man deserved to look. He had the hints of a five o’clock shadow on his face, and since Sam had never seen him around the studio before, Sam was fairly certain that was his costar.

Before introductions could be made, a frazzled looking assistant walked up to Sam holding a white apron. She was stripping off his robe before even asking him, and quickly tying the apron around his waist so that his cock and thighs were the only thing covered. It was at that moment, as she tied the perfect bow at his lower back, that the other man walked over and held out a hand. 

“You must be Sam. I’m Michael.” 

Sam shook his hand with a smile, “Pleasure.” They were left alone momentarily, as the little worker bees got the rest of the setting established. Sam gave Michael the once over, frowning when he realized the other man’s apparel made it impossible to judge the size of his dick. “So you’re the _special guest_ , huh? Luci said you’re only here for a couple days.”

“Yeah,” Michael looked up, beyond Sam’s shoulder. “As a favor to Nick.” 

He was on first name basis? _Interesting._

Sam suddenly felt a hand running over his bare ass, and knew without looking that his boyfriend had walked up next to him. Before Sam could say a word, though, Nick was moving past and hugging Michael. “Mikey,” Nick said, “thanks for coming.”

“Well it’s not every day that your little brother offers to share his things.”

_WAIT._ Sam stared at the two men as his mouth dropped open. _Wait._ He choked on the word, “Brother?”

Nick looked his way, and suddenly the stress from earlier was replaced with something far more dark and sinister. “That isn’t a problem, is it, pet?”

_Brother._ Sam quickly shook his head. “N..n...noo.”

* * *

Michael had eight thick inches and Sam was absolutely _miserable._ Over the course of twelve months together, Nick had learned that putting Sam in a three ring cock ring could postpone any kind of prostate orgasm that Sam might experience. So as he moved from position to position throughout the filming, Sam had to deal with the discomfort of having metal around both the base of his cock, and separating his balls. 

He looked down between his legs, as he leaned over a barstool and Michael roughly pounded into him. His cock swung with every move, looking angry red and leaking like a geyser. They had to be thirty minutes in at that point, and it was definitely the longest he had gone with a cock rubbing constantly against his prostate and a chastity device stemming off any kind of orgasm. 

If given the chance, he would probably cry at the need to justfucking _come._

“I’m close,” Michael grunted, one hand gripping Sam’s hair while the other bruised his hip. “Gonna fill you up, baby. Make you pay for being such a fucking tease.”

The beauty of Michael being Nick’s brother, was apparently the fact that Nick fully trusted all of Michael’s documentation and was completely okay with ‘Mikey’ fucking Sam without a condom. When Sam felt his partner’s movements stutter and a loud grunt followed quickly by the warmth of come hitting his insides, it was a bit of a shock to his brain that was used to only experiencing that with Nick. He whimpered, wishing that he could come at that moment but not being able to thanks to the restrictions on his cock.

“Cut!” A voice called, and Sam growled at his boyfriend as he felt Michael pull away and heard Nick saying they were done. 

_’No!’_ he wanted to scream. _’Do you see my dick? We can’t be done!’_

But there was a chatter around the room as people began resetting the room for the next scene to be done. Sam continued to rest against the barstool, whimpering and trying to ignore the tears falling down his face. His cock was so hard that it actually _hurt._

Suddenly someone was standing over him and a voice whispered in his ear, “You should know better than to expect to come with anyone else but me.” Nick brushed a hand along Sam’s asscheek, before dipping a couple fingers into his hole, forcing Michael’s come back inside. “Go wait for me in my office, and after you’ve satisfied your master… _then_ you can come.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied, wiping at his tears and slowly standing. 

Nick grabbed his chin, turning Sam’s face so that he could see the tracks of saline. “I know it hurts, pup, but I will make it worth your while.”

With a nod, Sam moved to leave, but Nick held onto him, drawing him back and into a deep kiss. Though their relationship was anything but secret, Nick still tended to be a private person unless they were filming a scene together — to have him kiss Sam right there in front of the entire crew, actually eased Sam’s pain more than anything else. When the kiss broke, Nick’s lips moved to Sam’s left ear. “Love you.”

* * *

In the office, Sam knew to find his pillow — which had been moved over beside the couch, instead of it’s usual spot next to Nick’s chair — and kneel down patiently to wait. It didn’t take long for the door to open, but surprisingly Nick wasn’t alone when he walked inside the office. Instead, he was joined by his brother, who was now fully clothed. Both men smiled appreciatively at the sight of Sam, causing Sam to immediately duck his head in obedience, rather than watch as Nick sat down on the sofa with Michael next to him. 

A possessive hand curled through his hair. “I got rather worked up watching you, pup, so if you let me fuck that pretty mouth… Michael has agreed to help you finally get off.”

_Shit._ He felt a shiver run down his spine. Immediately, without needing any further instruction, he moved between Nick’s legs and worked his pants open so that he could pull his cock free. It was, like Nick had said, already hard and dripping, and Sam didn’t hesitate before swallowing the entire length. Over twelve months (and a couple years of porn before that) he had gotten rather good at ignoring his gag reflex. As Sam worked his mouth up and down Nick’s length, he heard his partner tell Michael to ‘go ahead’ and saw movement in the corner of his eye.

A hand brushed over his back, while another moved to his cock and quickly found the latch on the cock ring he wore. When his cock and balls were suddenly freed, Sam moaned happily around Nick’s dick. Nick mumbled words of praise, hands buried in Sam’s hair and guiding his movements. 

Then the hand on his back had moved to brush over his swollen hole, and Michael’s lips kissed along his shoulders. 

“You know, Sam,” Nick grunted, “this isn’t the first time Mikey and I have shared a bitch.”

“Prettiest, though,” Michael replied. “Think he could take both of us?”

“Maybe next time, brother. Gotta work him up to that.”

The thought, along with deft fingers pushing into his hole and finding his prostate, had Sam reaching the edge far faster than he wanted. He had hoped that the promise of Michael helping him get off, would equal a hand on his cock, but instead, Michael’s right hand was stroking slowly up and down Nick’s thigh, while the left played with Sam’s insides.

“He’s getting close,” Michael whispered. 

Whether he was referring to Sam or Nick, didn’t really matter, because a moment later they were both _there_... Nick crying out as he came down Sam’s throat, and Sam squeezing his eyes shut and praying he didn’t accidentally hit Nick with his teeth, as he blacked out in ecstasy.

* * *

For their twelfth video, Nick designed a set to resemble their bedroom at home, which was more than a little unnerving. In the center of the room, where their bed would normally be, sat an actual wooden _breeding bench._

He shivered at the sight, remembering how in the discussions they’d had about possible scene ideas, Sam had felt more than a little excited at the idea of being tied down and blindfolded… completely unaware of who was fucking him or how many people.

Over the next several minutes, Sam was prepped and secured to the bench, before the blindfold was put in place and Nick deemed him ‘ready.’ His cock was in a cage… _again_ , which meant that Nick wasn’t in the mood for Sam’s overeager prostate to ruin things. 

Tied down, with his world darkened by fabric, he found it easy to ignore his own desires and focus solely on the fact that he was there to please others. It was, by far, the fastest and farthest he had ever fallen into subspace, and when ‘action!’ was called and the first cock pushed at his hole, Sam knew that Nick had picked the best gift ever for their one year anniversary.

Sam had no idea how long the scene lasted — had long since lost track of one cock leaving and being replaced by another. He could hear skin-on-skin and feel every movement, but found more and more that it didn’t matter. 

“Gonna fuck you now,” Nick stated, bringing Sam back to his thoughts. “Gonna enjoy this nice loose hole while you open your mouth and suck on a friend of mine, ‘kay?”

“Yes, master,” Sam replied on instinct, happy to know that things were winding down. When it came to hard scenes, Nick always brought him back to himself with cuddles on the couch, and Sam knew that moment would be just as perfect.

As Nick fucked into him, Sam felt a leaky cockhead being brushed against his lips and opened his mouth on instinct. He moaned at the flavor, feeling his cock twitch against metal at the idea of sucking on someone without even knowing who they were. Trusting Nick completely with his own safety in bringing in other players.

He fell into the motion, rocking back and forth between Nick’s cock in his ass, and the mystery cock fucking his throat. Fingers dug into his hair, pulling a bit harder with each thrust, and Sam figured the man was obviously reaching the edge.

As if on cue, his mouth and throat were suddenly flood with come, and balls brushed against his chin as the guy bottomed out.

The orgasm was followed by the breathiest of moans… words that were probably not intended for Sam’s ears, but he heard them anyways.

_“Fuck, yeah, Sammy.”_

_Dean._ Sam’s entire body shuddered, orgasm hitting him and his cock drooling come onto the floor, despite it’s cage.

_Dean._

* * *

\--- **Six Months Earlier** \---

* * *

Sam laid on the large bed in Nick’s bedroom, his head on the other man’s chest as they cuddled after a surprisingly vanilla round of sex. Didn’t matter… anytime he got to spend with Nick’s cock in his ass, was a good time in Sam’s opinion. 

“You know,” he mused, feeling a bit chatty in the afterglow. “My brother does porn too.” 

Nick’s hand was lovingly brushing through Sam’s hair, and paused momentarily at that particular revelation. “Really? Would I know him?” 

“Maybe. He does mostly straight or bi stuff, though. I think he goes by something stupid like Dean Ryder.” 

“Hmm,” Nick mumbled. “Do you see him often? This is the first you’ve mentioned of him.” 

“Not for a couple years. Things…” Sam swallowed, remembering the last time he saw Dean. “Things got a bit awkward. Slightly… incestuous?” he whispered. “I decided it’d be best if I cut ties until things cooled down.” 

Sam felt Nick’s cock twitching against his thigh. Was he… getting turned on by that? 

“Have you watched his videos?” Nick asked, a darkness to his voice. 

A shiver brushed down Sam’s spine. “Maybe?” 

Nick’s rolled them, pushing Sam back down into the mattress. In the soft light of the bedside table, Sam saw a longing in Nick’s eyes that he had never seen before. Nick suddenly began kissing along Sam’s neck. 

“Fuck, Nick,” Sam moaned, feeling his own body start to awaken again. 

“No,” Nick growled, looking back up at him once more. “Call me _**Dean.**_ ”


End file.
